In order to power electric systems, a wired connection may be routed from a power controller or generator to an electronic component. For moveable structures, slack is typically designed into the wiring that is made taut when the moveable structures are moved away from each other. When the moveable structures are moved back towards each other, the slack is again returned to the wiring. Stresses may be introduced into the wiring and mechanical interference between the moveable structures and wiring may occur in response to the relative movement between moveable structures.